The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a biological signal measuring system which is used in congenital heart disease screening in neonates.
In order to perform congenital heart disease screening, a probe of a first pulse oximeter is attached to a first body portion (for example, the fingertip of the hand) of the subject, and that of a second pulse oximeter is attached to a second body portion (for example, the fingertip of the foot) of the subject (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the case where the subject has congenital heart disease, a difference occurs between the values of arterial oxygen saturations (SpO2) which are detected in the first and second body portions. When the values of arterial oxygen saturations which are detected by the two pulse oximeters are compared to each other, therefore, presence or absence of congenital heart disease can be determined (for example, see Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
(Patent Literature 1) Japanese Patent No. 4,704,037
(Non-patent Literature 1) P D Mcdonald, V Y Yu (1992), Simultaneous measurement of preductal and postductal oxygen saturation by pulse oximetry in hyaline membrane disease, Arch Dis Child 67: 1166-1168
(Non-patent Literature 2) P. Meier-Stauss, H. U. Bucher, R. Hurlimann, V. Konig, and R. Huch (1989), Pulse oximetry used for documenting oxygen saturation and right-to-left shunting immediately after birth, Eur J Pediatr 149: 851-855
The value of arterial oxygen saturation varies every moment. It is difficult for the medical person to visually compare numerical values displayed on two pulse oximeters at certain timing, and correctly identify the difference between the numerical values.